Hard to Love
by peachpen
Summary: Kau hanya perlu membuka hati, untuk mengetahui siapa orang yang benar-benar mencintaimu. Bad Summary. END[BxB Aka/Kuro] Warn!lime, No Children!


Kau hanya perlu membuka hati, untuk mengetahui siapa orang yang benar-benar mencintaimu.

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke**

 **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Pair: Akashi Seijuurou and Kuroko Tetsuya/Furihata Kouki**

 **Length: Twoshoot words**

 **Rated: mature content**

 **Attention: Yang shipper Akashi/Furihata, no hate this is story, karena mungkin temanya sedikit bikin kesel:v tenang saja, ini hanya Fanfiction, read and enjoy, Mina-san!**

 **HARD TO LOVE**

 **Peachpen**

_

"Mencari Furihata-kun lagi, Akashi-kun? Tadi dia berpamitan untuk belanja bulanan kami di toko bawah apartemen ini, kau bisa menyusulnya." ucap Tetsuya seraya tersenyum sopan pada pria di depannya yang masih tampak bergeming.

Lelaki bersurai biru langit itu juga sempat mempersilahkan Seijuurou masuk ke dalam apartemen yang ditinggalinya bersama Furihata, namun Akashi hanya merespon dengan gelengan lesu.

Penampilan Seijuurou sekarang benar-benar kacau. Kemejan putih yang selalu tertata rapi dan disembunyikan di balik celana kini mencuat keluar. Surai merahnya pun demikian, berantakan karena sering ia remas jika sedang kalap.

Seijuurou melampiaskan stressnya dengan merusak dirinya sendiri, dan semua ini karena Furihata.

Pria Akashi pantang menyerah sebelum mendapatkan kata maaf oleh sang kekasih, bahkan ia meninggalkan segudang pekerjaannya di Kyoto selama beberapa hari hanya untuk pergi ke Tokyo, tentu saja untuk menemui Kouki-nya.

Namun, hasil yang didapat tidak sebanding dengan perjuangan. Nyatanya, usaha gigih yang dilakukan Seijuurou sama sekali tidak dihargai oleh Furihata.

Pemuda itu bahkan tak sudi menemuinya lagi bahkan untuk bersitatap meluruskan permasalahan mereka.

Dari pengamatan Tetsuya, kekasih dari sahabatnya ini terlihat sedang mengalami masalah yang serius dengan Furihata.

Selama seminggu ini, Seijuurou terus berkunjung ke apartemen mereka namun Furihata tidak mau menemui pria yang menjabat sebagai CEO muda Akashi Group itu. Entah apa yang sedang dihadapi oleh mereka berdua, yang pasti, Tetsuya tidak ingin ikut campur.

Tidak mendapat jawaban, Tetsuya menghela napas, kemudian berbicara lagi,"Akashi-kun, kau bisa dulu masuk ke dalam sembari menunggu Furihata-kun. Akan kubuatkan teh hangat untukmu, cuacanya sedang dingin sekarang."

"Tidak, Tetsuya. Terima kasih, maaf karena aku merepotkanmu lagi. Jika Kouki melihatku di sini, dia pasti akan marah lagi." ucap Seijuurou dengan nada khawatir. Pria itu melanjutkan kalimat,"Aku akan kembali ke Kyoto malam ini. Sampaikan salamku padanya untuk segera menghubungiku."

Sebenarnya, Tetsuya merasa kasihan dengan kekasih Furihata ini. Sudah seminggu berlalu pria bersurai merah itu rela bolak-balik antara Tokyo-Kyoto demi Furihata.

Tetapi, tak ada tanggapan dari Furihata sendiri. Teman sekamarnya itu akan menjawab dengan ketus jika ditanya Tetsuya kenapa ia selalu menolak kedatangan Seijuurou, "Biar saja, Kuroko. Aku tidak akan menemuinya lagi jika ia masih bersikap terlalu over protective padaku."

"Kau tidak usah minta maaf padaku, Akashi-kun. Aku akan memberitahukan Furihata-kun atas pesanmu." jawab Tetsuya singkat.

Seijuurou menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya ke atas hingga membentuk lengkungan,"Terima kasih, Tetsuya. Kau membantuku lagi."

Tetsuya membalas dengan anggukan kecil, ia kini memandangi Seijuurou yang masih terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

Seijuurou melakukan tarikan napas berat sebelum mengangkat wajah tampanya dan menatap Kuroko penuh atensi,

"Tetsuya, apa kau mengetahui sesuatu tentang Kouki akhir-akhir ini?"

Tetsuya tidak lekas menjawab, ia hanya balas tatap Seijuurou dengan raut muka datar khasnya, seolah-olah Tetsuya sudah tahu bahwa cepat atau lambat pria itu akan melemparkan pertanyaan krusial seperti tadi.

"Jika kau menjawab tidak tahu, kupastikan bahwa kau sedang berbohong, Tetsuya."

_

Akashi Seijuurou bukanlah pria bodoh yang bisa ditipu saja oleh sang kekasih.

Ia bukan pria naif yang masih mengumbar kepercayaan pada hubungan mereka. Tentu, jarak yang jauh membuat mereka harus berpegang teguh pada komitmen masing-masing, bahwa mereka bisa dipercaya satu sama lain.

Tetapi, selama satu bulan ini Seijuurou merasakan hal yang janggal pada kekasihnya. Ini bukan dirinya yang terlalu peka, namun karena Furihata yang mendadak berubah dari sifat aslinya.

Seijuurou tidak melarang Furihata untuk bersosialisasi dengan siapapun. Tetapi orang ini berbeda, pria ini membawa pengaruh buruk untuk Kouki-nya, kendati kekasihnya itu hanya menganggap dia sebatas senior saja.

Furihata yang hangat, bertransformasi menjadi dingin jika Seijuurou mulai menanyakan kedekatan antara kekasihnya itu dengan pria lain bernama Kiyoshi Teppei. Bahkan, Seijuurou sering memergoki Kiyoshi ini beberapa kali menghubungi ponsel Furihata jika mereka sedang bersama.

Furihata selalu menjawab,"Kiyoshi-senpai hanyalah kakak kelasku di SMA. Kebetulan dia sekarang menjadi dosen di kampusku, hanya reuni dan kau tidak perlu khawatir, Sei."

Seijuurou yang posesif memilih menelan pernyataan itu mentah-mentah. Walaupun dirinya masih merasakan hal aneh di hatinya tentang Furihata dan seniornya itu.

Hal ini membuatnya mudah curiga hingga membuat Furihata tidak nyaman dan merasa terkekang atas perilaku Seijuurou. Malam itu, puncaknya, mereka bertengkar hebat karena sebuah pesan atas nama Kiyoshi di ponsel Furihata.

"Menurutmu, apa aku bisa percaya padamu jika si brengsek itu mulai memanggilmu 'sayang', Kouki?! Hah?!"

"Sudah kubilang bahwa aku dan Kiyoshi-senpai tidak ada hubungan apa-apa!"

"Lalu apa ini?! Bukankah pesan ini sudah menjadi bukti bahwa kau dengannya bermain di belakangku?!"

Seijuurou yang sudah naik pitam, membanting ponsel Furihata ke lantai hingga layar benda itu langsung retak seketika.

Furihata yang melihat tindakan emosional Seijuurou hanya menatap nanar kekasihnya. Pemuda bersurai cokelat mundur menjauhi Seijuurou dengan kedua mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Kupikir kau mempercayaiku, Sei. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Hubungan kita selama ini hanya dipenuhi dengan semua perintah konyolmu atas diriku. Tidakkah selama ini kau sadar bahwa kau sudah membuatku terkekang?" Furihata menghapus lelehan air mata yang turun ke pipinya dengan kasar, ia berjalan cepat menuju pintu apartemen Seijuurou. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika Seijuurou mengucapkan sesuatu dengan nada nanar,

"Aku melakukan ini karena aku mencintaimu, Kouki. Aku tidak suka membagi apapun yang sudah menjadi milikku."

"Kalau begitu lepaskan saja aku, mari kita akhiri ini..."

Kalimat itu adalah kalimat yang tidak ingin didengar Seijuurou dari mulut Furihata, maka dengan cepat dia menolak tegas permintaan kekasihnya,"Tidak akan! Tidak akan kubiarkan kau pergi, Kouki."

"Aku lelah, Sei." Kouki meneruskan langkah kakinya, ia melemparkan ucapan lagi sebelum benar-benar keluar dari tempat tinggal Seijuurou, "Renungan kesalahanmu dan keinginanku. Aku akan pulang ke Tokyo sekarang. Sampai jumpa."

Malam itu, adalah malam terburuk bagi Akashi Seijuurou.

_

"Maaf, Akashi-kun. Aku tidak akan memberitahu apa yang aku tahu padamu."

Seijuurou menatap kecewa pada laki-laki bermuka datar teman Furihata itu, "Kenapa? Apakah Kouki menyembunyikan sesuatu? Kumohon, katakan, Tetsuya. Apa yang kau ketahui tentangnya dan pria brengsek bernama Kiyoshi itu."

Seorang Seijuurou memohon pada orang asing, ingin rasanya ia tertawa getir. Namun, karena untuk sebuah fakta tentang kekasihnya, Seijuurou membungkuk pun akan ia lakukan.

Tetsuya langsung membelalakkan mata, ia hampir saja membuka mulutnya karena terlalu kaget mendengar ucapan pria di depannya itu.

Untung saja reaksinya tidak terlalu kentara di mata Seijuurou bahwa kini Tetsuya sedang terkejut, karena pemuda biru itu langsung mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi datar kembali.

Tetsuya benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa Seijuurou ternyata tahu pria yang sedang dekat dengan sahabatnya.

"Akashi-kun sebaiknya tanyakan sendiri pada Furihata-kun. Dia pasti akan memberikan jawaban yang lebih pasti padamu."

Tetsuya sama sekali tidak menyerah, ia masih tetap dengan pilihannya untuk tidak mengumbar masalah orang lain.

Biar Seijuurou sendiri yang akan menyelesaikannya dengan Furihata. Di sini, ia tidak berwewenang untuk mencampuri urusan mereka.

Seijuurou mengangguk pelan, tersenyum lemah.

"Aku terlalu banyak merepotkanmu, Tetsuya pasti merasa terganggu." kata Akashi seraya memakai jas kerjanya kembali. Ia membungkuk sedikit tanda ingin berpamitan,"Terima kasih, Tetsu. Aku pergi dulu kalau begitu."

Seijuurou kemudian berbalik pergi dan melangkah menjauh, namun sebuah tarikan paksa dari bagian belakang jasnya membuat CEO Akashi Group menghentikan diri.

Pria itu menemukan Tetsuya yang sedang tersenyum tulus padanya,

"Akashi-kun, mau aku antar sampai parkiran bawah? Kuharap kau tidak menolak permintaanku."

_

Di dalam lift, mereka tidak mengucapkan satu kalimat apapun. Baik Seijuurou maupun Tetsuya, mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Akashi memilih tempat berdiri di depan pintu lift sedangkan Tetsuya memojokkan dirinya ke sudut dinding lift, sembari mengelus lengan terbukanya dengan telapak tangannya sendiri. Dingin menggigit dari AC lift membuatnya sedikit tidak nyaman.

Seijuurou melirik Tetsuya, pria itu sedikit tertegun melihat Tetsuya menundukkan kepalanya seraya menggosokkan kedua tangannya sendiri. Seijuurou meneliti penampilan Tetsuya, pantas saja pemuda biru itu menggigil kedinginan, dia hanya memakai kaos tanpa lengan dipadu dengan jeans selutut.

Seijuurou yang melihat itu langsung melepas jas kerjanya dan menyampirkan cepat di tubuh Tetsuya. Bahu laki-laki biru itu sedikit terangkat karena terkejut, kepalanya mendongak dan menemukan Seijuurou yang sudah berada di hadapannya dengan jarak yang dekat.

"A-akashi-kun?"

Seijuurou tersenyum lembut,"Lain kali jika kau pergi keluar kenakan pakaian hangat. Setidaknya itu membuatmu nyaman."

Tetsuya membalas pelan,"Tapi aku hanya ingin mengantar, Akashi-kun."

"Aku siap menunggu."

"Huh?"

"Maksudku, aku siap menunggu Tetsuya ganti baju." jawab Seijuurou mengklarifikasi ucapan sebelumnya, ia mendadak gugup hingga tanpa sadar mengusak tengkuknya.

"Tadi sebaiknya aku melarang Tetsuya mengantarku saja, aku tidak mau kau sakit karena udara yang dingin." lanjut Seijuurou.

Tetsuya tersenyum kecil,"Aku hanya ingin mengantar Akashi-kun. Siapa tau di tengah perjalanan pulang kau bunuh diri karena Furihata-kun."

Pria Akashi membalas senyuman Tetsuya dengan tawa geli.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan itu, Tetsuya."

"Penampilan Akashi-kun berbicara lain sekarang." balas Tetsuya diselingi tawa jenaka.

Sejenak, Seijuurou terpana dengan nada tertawa Tetsuya yang membuatnya langsung memandang Tetsuya, memperhatikan pemuda biru sedikit lebih lama dari biasanya.

"Kupikir kau tidak bisa menampilkan senyuman selain ekspresi datarmu itu." katanya sembari berusaha menyembunyikan kekaguman.

Tetsuya mengubah raut wajahnya kembali menjadi sedatar teflon, bibir merah mudahnya mengerucut imut tanda kesal.

Sungguh, Seijuurou yang melihat itu mendadak ingin mencubit bibir Tetsuya tanpa sadar. Pria Akashi menggeleng kuat, apa yang sedang ia pikirkan, huh?

Sejauh yang Seijuurou tahu, Tetsuya hanyalah sahabat dari kekasihnya. Ia tidak terlalu dekat dengan lelaki dengan marga Kuroko itu, hanya sebatas mengetahui nama dan orangnya saja.

Tetapi, satu Minggu penuh ini, sejak ia terus pergi ke Tokyo, Seijuurou merasa ia lebih dekat dengan Tetsuya.

Pemuda biru itu akan menyambut hangat Seijuurou di apartemen yang Furihata tinggali. Mempersilahkan masuk kemudian mengobrol ringan sekadar basi-basi.

Lelaki itu selalu menemani kegalauanya tentang Furihata, walaupun Tetsuya hanya mendengarkan, namun entah kenapa Seijuurou merasa ia nyaman mencurahkan masalahnya pada Tetsuya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, Akashi-kun?"

Terhenyak karena dipergoki, Seijuurou mengalihkan pandangan ke arah tombol-tombol lift.

Tidak ada tanggapan, Tetsuya memilih abai dengan bungkam. Suasana mendadak canggung, Hingga denting lift membuat mereka sama-sama terperanjat.

Pintu lift terbuka perlahan, sepasang kekasih sesama jenis sedang berciuman menjadi pemandangan pertama yang dilihat Seijuurou dan Tetsuya dibalik lift.

Seijuurou memelototkan matanya melihat itu, pria Akashi mendadak berang, emosi membumbung tinggi, dengan gerakan cepat ia menarik salah satu dari mereka hingga terjatuh keras ke lantai.

"Brengsek, sialan!!" Tak cukup mengumpat, Seijuurou melayangkan beberapa bogem mentah di wajah pria yang ia kenal sebagai Kiyoshi Teppei.

Wajah pria itu berdarah-darah, tangan besarnya mencoba membalas Seijuurou, hidung pria bersurai merah terkena pukulan, tidak gentar, Seijuurou membalas lebih banyak bogeman ke arah Kiyoshi.

"Sei, hentikan!!"

Furihata mencoba menarik Kiyoshi untuk menjauh dari jangkauan Seijuurou. Tetsuya yang berada di dekat Seijuurou mencoba melerai dengan menarik pria Akashi.

"Akashi-kun, berhenti!"

"Kalian pikir hebat melakukan ini padaku?! Hah?!"

Mata dwiwarna milik Seijuurou melayangkan pandangan sengit ke arah Kiyoshi yang sudah diselamatkan Furihata, pandangan beralih ke arah Furihata dengan sorot terluka sekaligus benci.

"Sei...aku bisa menjelaskan ini." Furihata memohon dengan nada memelas. Ia mencoba untuk mendekati Seijuurou, namun tangannya dipegang erat oleh Kiyoshi.

"Senpai..."

"Kouki, yakinkan perasaanmu. Aku tidak mau kau menyesal nantinya." Kiyoshi mencium punggung tangan pemuda surai cokelat dengan lembut.

Seijuurou ingin tertawa melihatnya.

"Tidak perlu ada penjelasan, Furihata. Kau menjelaskan secara detail padaku sekarang." ujar Seijuurou seraya tersenyum miris.

Furihata mencelos saat Seijuurou tidak memanggilnya dengan 'Kouki' lagi, melainkan marganya. Dia benar-benar membuat Seijuurou kecewa.

"Maaf juga aku terlalu memaksakan perasaanmu. Mari berpisah jika kau menginginkan itu, aku akan menerimanya. Aku tidak akan datang lagi ke tempatmu untuk membawamu lagi karena itu akan sia-sia." Seijuurou menundukkan pandangan, ia lanjutkan kalimat kembali, "Terima kasih untuk 4 tahun ini. Semoga kau bahagia dengan semua pilihanmu, Furihata."

Kemudian pria itu melangkah pergi, meninggalkan semua kenangan pahit dibelakangnya dengan langkah tegas.

Tetsuya ikut menyusul Seijuurou, namun, sebelum pergi, ia mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat Furihata langsung merasakan sakit di hatinya.

"Seperti yang diucapkan Akashi-kun, semoga kau bahagia dengan semua pilihanmu, Furihata-kun."

[TBC-part 2]

Peachpen's note:

Sebenarnya ini oneshoot tapi karena kepanjangan, aku membaginya menjadi dua

Lanjut ke part 2 ya, mina-san~

Mungkin ada limenya di part 2.


End file.
